Bound love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: The past is something that happened and you don't want to remember. But it keeps repeat itself inside of you head over and over again to make you remember and feel pain until the day that comes and you meet the past itself to tell you that he is right here in front of you! -NALU-
1. Chapter 1

I.. I never realized that I was good in writing until the day everything happened so quickly. Just one day was enough to change everything I have lived and even change me. From a healthy popular person to a person that don't want to be in the picture. A person that had always smiled and laughed from deep down in his heart to the person who has never gave a smile that he really felt it. That's me, Natsu Dragneel. The basketball player that everyone in the world heard about him. A person who broke record of throwing in the basket and getting a goal. That didn't really mattered to me as much it mattered to be with the one I loved. She was like a dream to me, hard to reach. And when I finally reached it, everything turned into a nightmare.

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes staring out from the window he had in his room and sinking deep in his own of thoughts. He was holding a pen and a diary. He writes what's bother him whenever he feels pained. But the knocks in the door woke him up from the world he had just visited.

"Natsu- sama, the car is ready" a tall man wearing black suit entered the room still holding the door's handle. The pink haired moved towards the man and then wore a small smile on his lips and nodded. He was sitting down on a handicapped chair because he was handicapped. He moved towards the door.

…

"Good morning, Natsu" a short white haired woman greeted the pink haired boy with a large smile. He gave a soft smile back to her and stayed silent. "Today is one of our biggest days since you started this library, aren't you excited?" she neared the distance snarling both hands together looking at him with gleaming eyes. The pink haired man took a deep breath from his mouth and looked to the other side moving his handicapped chair further from Lisanna.

"I hope everything will be fine, I'm in my office" he stated moving towards the large room he called office. Natsu entered the room and closing the door behind him and stopping where he was and staring at the inside of the room. How many years have passed and he is in the same position he is sitting in. 5 years? Yeah, I can count it five years, today. He looked down at his own chair raising both brows. How hard it was living more five years after a deadly accident. He shook his head rubbing his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. He then raised his head moving together with his chair to where his desk was. Natsu grabbed some of the important files and started working them to get rid of the bored feeling.

"It will be such a long day" he rested his back in the chair.

…

"Are you ready guys?" a woman that had long red hair that was made in a pigtail. She was wearing athletic jacket and short skirt and in the foot a sports' shoes. "Come on, start the match" she gave them whistle start and went to check some reports.

Erza was one of the good coaches. Although she was female, but the team became number one thanks to her duty. She was strong and mighty one who never falls for those rumors that she hears every day.

"Erza-san" the redhead snapped her head towards the voice's direction and gave on a smile.

"Juvia, how are you?" the scarlet haired coach smiled a large smile and hugged her friend that she hasn't seen in awhile. "How are you? It's been a while" she said while leading her friend for a chair to sit down in.

"I'm so fine, and I'm happy to see you"

"Gray told me that you are pregnant, congratulations"

"Thanks, Erza-san"

Erza looked back to her papers while the blue haired woman looked at the black haired man who was her husband while he was playing basket with the rest of the team. "How is everything going with newly married people?" Erza smirked making the other girl blush.

"F-fine, what's problem in that?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know" the redhead looked back at the team not staring on a certain person making the other realizes the bored expression she wore.

"What's wrong? Is it about Jellal-san?" he blue haired female asked getting no reaction.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. I kinda… have had enough" she stayed getting no answer except for a stare. "I understand now how Lucy felt…" she looked down at the ground rubbing her eyes from under the glasses she was wearing. "It's…" she raised her head to look at his blue haired boyfriend "It's too late now, we got separated all of us. How much I wish I could return to the past, when we were young not caring about a single thing"

Juvia paused and looked at the ground too. She was feeling the same feelings that the redhead felt because she knew exactly what did she mean.

"How much it's been hurting me until now to not be able to see Natsu. It even makes me unable to sleep at some nights" she said feeling the tears gather in her eyes. She raised her head preventing them to come down. "It's hard… for all of us, me, Gray, you Jellal all of us"

And that's when one of Erza's helpers gave the whistle to end the first round telling them to take a break. "Hey girls" the both girls heard the black haired says while he was coming near them holding a small towel wiping his face from the sweat. He was smiling that made Juvia force a smiled on her lips but the other woman looked away unable to take the role of the good actor right now.

"What's wrong with you, Erza-san?" he sat down on the bench calling her Erza-san just for playing around and provoking her now more. He got no answer nothing except for a sigh. After some good seconds she decided to speak.

"How does it feel playing without Natsu?" she moved her head to the side of the black haired basketball player making him shocked. Gray's eyes widened while he was looking at his teammates that were chatting together. He stayed frozen in his place. "Have you ever felt strange about it or… you never?" the black haired woke up from the shock and closed his eyes squeezing his eyes shut. He kept silent not wanting to answer. It was like an injury that had opened again. But why? That's all they asked.

"Erza-san, that's enough" Juvia finally said holding Erza's hand warming it. "Whatever happened, we can never forget about him it's only that… it was all his decision no one butted in and prevented him" Gray started thinking about what happened 5 years ago and went serious in a moment and decided to spoke.

"That's right, but… we are wrong, all of us because we left him. I wonder if he is still alive or not. If he was able to survive until now or not?" he looked at the space with sad eyes which were so serious. But before anyone could say anything they were cut by man that was around the 18 enters the hall running towards them saying things that they weren't able to hear until he reached to them.

"Big news… big news!"

"What's wrong Romeo? You scared me!" Erza said with calm voice but strict behavior.

"This… look" he stretched his arm while holding a newspaper "It's Natsu-san, look!"

"NATSU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"How, how were you able to find this, Romeo?" the redhead grabbed the journal and started to read the article. "It's really him!"

"I was walking and stopped to buy something so I found by the chance" the black haired younger boy said while explained the thing with his hands. Romeo was a son of the organizing of the basketball team Macao and he always loved the basket and always respected Natsu so he is training well in his school so he would be a good player when he grows and of course he is participating in the school's team. He took a long breath and let it out. Running so fast made him unable to take his breath. He looked at the smile the coach wore and gave a one smile.

"Now we will be able to see him, that guy I will punch him when I see him!" Gajeel the black haired fisted his hands and growled making everyone laughs.

"Yeah, I'm waiting that moment"

"Me too"

* * *

><p>"Did the writers come?" asked the pink haired who was sitting on the handicapped chair over the desk as he looked at the white haired woman who were putting down the coffee she just prepared.<p>

"Here's" she smiled sniffing its smell. "Yeah, came just one a writer named 'Marco'" she said staring at him.

"Oh, four more to go, do you believe they will come?" asked the salamander as he rested his head on his cheek.

"Of course, they will come for sure. Don't worry" she shot him a smile as she started the books he was reading in its place in the rack. Lisanna was Natsu's helper in everything and was doing it with satisfied heart. "That's really awesome you were able to read these books!" she said as she held one book in the right and another in the left.

Natsu let out a laugh and looked from the window behind him opening it wide. "I might become a nerd at the end of a year" he laughed.

"Yeah, you also wears reading glasses so, you a perfect nerd" she laughed in back. A wird moment of silence spread in the room and ended when Lisanna took a breath from her mouth. "Okay now, I will be going to organize the situation outside" she gave him a wink and opened the door.

After closing the, Natsu rested his back on the chair and closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze hitting his skin. The pink haired boy was always a successful person all over the years he had lived playing basket. But, after becoming in a state like that he wasn't able to success in something so, he tried his best to make this library a successful library and invited five writers in one day so they will signs to the people the books. It wasn't much an idea for him but, he tried to success at the jobs he works, he owned the place though. The place was two separated design. It's a café and a library in the same time. He sighed and rubbed his head praying for God the best luck.

* * *

><p>Erza, Juvia and Gray were walking in the street as they started to search at the library they found in the journal. "This city…" Gray said while driving his car and looking right and left.<p>

"What about it?" the blue haired girl asked looking at her husband.

"I don't… I mean this city was the one Lucy lived in, in the past" he stopped when he met a light signal "right, Erza?" the redhead didn't answer immediately she kept looking at the places in the right place they were in.

"Now you mention it. I remember coming here once when I was at school" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I have an iron memory" the black haired guy smirked. Gray was wearing a sun glasses and a hat together with a scarf around his neck so no one could easily recognize him.

"You were together with Lucy in the school" asked the blue haired Juvia wondering as she rolled her eyes up. "Ah, I recall you said something like that, Erza-san"

"Yeah, we were together all of us but, Erza was the only one her friend but we weren't" Gray said as he started driving the car again. "Natsu was with us too" he paused looking at the street in front of "we were busy playing basket that time and didn't realize those who were with us" he continued. The city Natsu is in right now is not the same city they were going to their school.

"But why would Natsu-san lives in this city Lucy would live in? Didn't they break up?" asked Juvia astonished.

"That's a good point Juvia, we will be seeing that with our eyes when we reach the library" Erza said wearing her sun glasses. "The article said that there were some rumors say that Natsu owned that place and if it was really true we would be really lucky"

"I hope that"

* * *

><p>Natsu moved to out of his room feeling bored being in a room all over the time to meet the white haired Lisanna in front of him. "I feel bored" he said with bored expression as he moved and she was walking next to him. "It's so boring here"<p>

"Ne, Natsu why are your hair is like that?" she asked grabbing his bang. "I can amend it for you if you don't resist" Natsu's hair was a little long than it was in the story and it was kinda soft so it was sticking in his face. He really didn't care about it, though.

"Is it that bad?" he said looking at the people who were reading books in the library. "No it's not that bad." she said while she was doing his hair in a ponytail "But I like this better" she smiled as she handed him a mirror. There were some bangs falling on his forehead but the rest of the hair was done in the ponytail.

"How many writers came until now?" asked the pink haired looking at himself in the mirror.

"There's a woman called Emma" the white answered and crossed her arms looking at her manager's ponytail.

"Hmm"

He looked at himself in a mirror and handed it to her. "It's not bad" he then moved the chair to where the books were and started to search for a new book to read it to get rid of the bore and Lisanna returned to her desk which was at the corner in the room to make some calls to make sure that everything will be fine.

Natsu was searching at a random book and finally found a good one so, he moved with his chair to where his room was and then stopped before entering the room. He decided to take a look over those writers that came today. He glanced over at the crowd who were asking for signs and surrounded the woman that her name was Emma; he heard her name a minute ago. The crowd was diminishing, and the more it diminishes, the more his heart beats so fast. He didn't know why but, he was sure that girl was reminding him by something made him tortured. He saw a flash of blonde hair and he prayed for God so that thing won't be true. But unlucky him, the crowd diminished and disappeared at all from around her to shot a shock. There was stood a pretty woman with long blonde hair and brown eye. She was smiling like she used to smile in the past, the smile he was getting. He was frozen in his place and didn't know what to do. He was putting the book in his lap and grabbing both wheels tightly. Suddenly from somewhere in the room, Lisanna came to the girl and shook her hands with her sharing a smile.

"Oh, manager" the white haired said as she saw Natsu sitting and watching them from not so far. The blonde didn't realize him at first because of the sudden change of him and so she closed the distance between them along with the white haired Lisanna stare at his now calm face, he hid what reaction he wore just a second ago. The blonde stared at him trying to lie her eyes but she wasn't to do though and didn't get it was really him until she saw his onyx eyes. She opened her mouth in a shock. But without him realizing she was traveling with her eyes to the chair he was sitting on.

"Natsu…" she said slowly as her eyes widened. What a world?! They meet after 5 years of loss and not seeing each other or even talk. "Natsu" she called over his name again unable to believe that she was standing in front of the most man she got hurt from, it was unbelievable.

"What? You know each other?" Lisanna didn't understand the atmosphere at all. She just stared at the both who were staring at each other. In the past these two were always running the newspaper all over the days but Lisanna never cared about basket once so she never knew about Natsu and his past.

Natsu looked down at the ground widening his eyes trying to intake the situation and then raised his head to look at her again. She was the woman; she was the blonde he loved in the past!

"Lucy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The handicapped guy opened his mouth and looked down at the ground feeling a little confuse, a little depressed, a little happy. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His last wish was to see the blonde in a place like that. He didn't know what to do? What should do now? Return to his work and acts like nothing happened at all or stare at her and get full from her. He didn't know at all. He was so confused. Train of memory passed in his mind forcing him to return to five years ago, how they acted, how they smiled, how they laughed, how they cried. Nothing was the same at all, all he knew that he changed and believes that everyone changed too. In the moment, he wanted to do two things. One, smile at her and chat with her like they used to do. Two, to enter his room like nothing happened.

"You… stopped playing?" the blonde was the one to cut his train of thoughts as she kept staring at him. That's right, nothing is gonna be the same. Because, she didn't see him like that before, a handicapped guy. She didn't even know that he quit the basket. She didn't know that he had a deadly accident five years ago. An accident that caused him to quit his job, to quit playing his basketball, to even stay away from his childhood friends. Natsu stared at her face and realized that she had tears in her eyes. He knew that Lucy was always sensitive and knew that she was crying in anything she sees a little sad. Lucy sniffed and kept staring at the salamander. Natsu exhaled air and then inhaled air in order to talk.

"Yeah" that was his answer as he realized the pat on his shoulder from the white haired Lisanna walking over to her office.

"I will be there if you needed me" she whispered leaving the both chat as much they want.

"Come" Natsu said slowly as he moved with his chair as he tried to control his feelings and be colder than he was already. The two entered Natsu's office and he went to where desk was telling her to sit on the chair that was in front of his desk. Natsu was really acting cold, it wasn't because he was angry or anything. It was just because he changed and he prefer not paying attention to his old love, old feelings than giving it more than it needs because what if she left again! That's right that he was missing her and wanted to hold her like he used to do but when he thought, what if she doesn't have the same feeling? What if she didn't miss him like he did? What if she still thinks that she was right when she left him? What if she thinks that he is not capable anymore to act like a normal person, like human walking with legs?! Many questions were in Natsu's head that time and he didn't want to think anymore, he doesn't want to fall in love with her again and she doesn't. Natsu stared at her after she sat down putting both elbows on the desk and snarling his fingers together.

"I own this place, you knew that" Lucy's eyes widened as she kept staring at him. She knew that this place he bought five years ago, just for her. But, she never knew that he actually kept it and even worked at it. It was so confusing, meeting a person you had a relation with him after five years of missing and not talking.

"You work here, what about the basketball?" she was idiot. Anyone could see his state now and would simply realize that he quit. But, because Lucy wasn't able to believe that this really happened to him. She didn't know what she was asking.

"As you can see, I quit because of what happened" he said looking at the hard wooden table feeling a little ache cause she reminded him of a day he wanted always to forget. Natsu looked back at Lucy waiting for any other question. The blonde woman bit her lips and looked down at the ground. She knew that a miracle might happen and she got to meet him again but never knew that his state would be like that. She wanted to believe that she was in a dream and it all will end when she wakes up to find herself in her home. But, she didn't wake up.

"Then when did that happen?" Lucy asked as her tears suddenly left her place to fell down to her cheeks. Natsu paused a little looking at the wooden table unable to find the words to spell he just didn't want to talk about thing anymore. He looked back at Lucy with a serious look he got in his eyes.

"Five years ago" he paused looking at her trying to imagine what was her next question will be. Lucy's eyes widened and more tears kept falling from her eyes trying feeling the blame was on her but before she could ask another question, Natsu cut her off to answer the question she was about to ask. "And it's not anyone's fault, don't worry" Natsu then looked down. "It's been so long already, I adapted with this state" he then raised his head to look at her and speak before she speaks again.

"You… achieved your goal" he said simply catching her attention but getting no answer. "You became a writer"

"It's my second book" she said as she started to play with her bag. "I… published one before, two years ago" Natsu slowly nodded as he rested his back at the chair feeling so hopeless. The both of them were so strange. It seemed like they didn't talk to each other before. They didn't seem to know each other, as well. About achieving goals, they looked like they were delivering the banner to each other. Natsu stopped when Lucy started. They stayed silent and didn't talk.

They didn't do anything except avoiding each other's eyes and stares at something in the room.

* * *

><p>"The place is here"<p>

The three friends got out from the car heading to where the library/café was. They didn't that Natsu was the owner of the both of the library and café that were next to each other. The only thing they knew that Natsu was coming here for several time, that's what they read from the journal. "Excuse me" the redhead began as she went to the counter after seeing a beautiful lady stands to take orders. They caught her attention as she looked at him.

"Yes"

"Do you know 'Natsu Dragneel' I think he came here for several times" the counter lady backed as she felt nervous. It wasn't the first time that someone comes to ask for him because they were all journalist and wanted to know anything about 'the manager' or even 'the visitor'. The lady let out a cough and looked at the table in front of her; she started to think about good excuse that she says to them because it was the manager's order to never let anyone enter when they ask about 'Natsu Dragneel'.

"No, I never heard that name" Erza raised her brow realizing how much she lied and how did she pauses before telling the lie not to mention the sweats dropping from her face.

"Hey, we are not journalists." Erza spoke to her with a harsh getting no answer except for silence. "We really need to know if he comes to here or not" she continued. The lady who had brown hair and blue eyes looked at them gulping.

"I really don't know, believe me!"

"Hey, listen" Gray came to the front as he started to take off his scarf and glasses. "I'm a player and used to play with him basketball if we were really journalists, why would be there a player in their team?!" asked the black haired guy as he started to feel a little anger. The lady's eyes widened as she was about to scream because she was seeing, the handsome basketball player in front of her. She will die happy now.

* * *

><p>"Lisanna-san" the lady came with a huge smile on her lips as she was followed by the three friends. "You can't believe what just happened!" she said whispering to her ear" the white haired woman raised her brow as she glanced at the three people who just came so sudden.<p>

"Who are them?"

"They are Natsu-san's friends" she said melting in her place. Lisanna didn't give any attention to them because she didn't really know who they are.

The brown haired left and left the three to the white haired. "I'm amazed that you don't know us" Gray said feeling feelings the one to be ignored.

"How I should know you with that big scarf, big hat and big sunglasses?" she has a point in that. Gray started to remove them for her to know but…

"Ah, I don't know you" the black haired felt really depressed to hear something like that and wanted to dig himself a hole in the wall and cry in.

"Natsu has a guest right now and I don't know when she will go?" the three of them felt really taken by the last sentence she said and felt kinda depressed. They came all the way here and were amazed to here that Natsu was the owner of the place and they won't be fine if they left without seeing him.

"Please just tell him that there's someone wants to meet him, not a journalist because we are really busy and we can't stay for much longer." Erza said as she started to plead seeing no other way to have except for that. Lisanna stared at her and then sighed and then grabbed the telephone.

"Wait a minute I will call him"


End file.
